Secrets Revealed
by animefanari
Summary: Gohan is just about to start high school at Orange Star High School and he’s going to have to face more powerful than Cell: falling in love with a taken girl.And what’s going to happen when his secrets start to get revealed. Rated M for safety
1. High School Terror

**I'm new at writing but I got really interested after reading a lot of fictions writing by fans. This is my first story and I hope a lot of readers read it and leave review, good or bad; I need to know so I can keep improving.**

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN DBZ balabalabala…I'm just borrowing the characters for a story so don't sue me cuz I own nothing of value to anyone!

**Need to know:** first, Goku is still alive not dead; Gohan didn't stop training over the years and he's not a dorky, more confident around girls, Videl is still a little tomboyish but not as much she has a boyfriend, there is no saiyanman just a the Gold Fighter (I think saiyanman makes Gohan look stupid and dorky) …… _Italicized means thoughts_

**Summary:** Gohan is just about to start high school at Orange Star High School and he's going to have to face more powerful than Cell: falling in love with a taken girl…and what's going to happen when his secrets start to get revealed. Oh Boy how is Gohan going to survive this big mess, well find out in SECRETS REVEALED!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1: High School Terror**

As the sun rose into the morning sky, a young man (17 years old) was soundly sleeping or at least he was a minute ago.

"GOHAN WAKE UP!!!" yelled his younger (7 years old) brother, Goten as he bounced on his older brother's stomach. Still Gohan didn't wake up.

Little Goten had to think (surprising!) of a way to wake up Gohan. He finally had an idea just then he yelled, "Gohan, mommy said that if you aren't awake and in the kitchen in the 15 minutes you won't get any breakfast!"

Gohan's eyes open intently as Goten was flung out of the bad when Gohan got off the bed, dress and literally flew out of the bedroom. Goten let out a little grin and though, "_yeah! Now I know how to wake him up when I want to play." _Goten the hurried downstairs to get _his_ breakfast before it gets cold or someone else eats it.

"Good morning, mom and dad." said Gohan as he looked for his plate in front of chair. He sat and devoured his food.

"Good morning, son." Both of his parents said in sync.

HIs mother was Chichi Son, one of the strongest women in the world while his father was Goku Son, the strongest man alive in the universe. His brother, Goten Son, and himself, Gohan Son, were lucky to get their fighting skills and spirits.

Goten ran downstairs and started to devoured his food like his father and brother as his mother watched already used to this.

Chichi stood up announce that she had an announcement but the three saiyans didn't do anything except keeping eating. Chichi looked very annoyed and angry so she took out the saiyan's weakness and no it's that their tail but the one and only Frying Pan of Doom!!

At that précised second, all saiyans had a bump on the top of their heads and trying to rub it while screaming their lungs off.

"Chichi, why did you do that?" cried Goku in pain.

"Yeah mom why did you do that we didn't do anything this time?" questioned both the Sons brothers.

"Didn't do anything? I was talking to you and you didn't listen so I had to get your attention and now I have an announcement to say that affects you, Gohan mostly." Replied Chichi

"Really mom, what is it? Is it more food just for me?" reported a hungry Gohan.

"NO, it's isn't food it's about becoming a scholar I have decided to send you to the best high school near us: Orange Star High School in Satan City." A happy Chichi announced.

"WHAT! HIGH SCHOOL!" three very surprised saiyans yelled. "Wow I never thought Chichi was going to send you to high school, Gohan congratulations." added Goku.

"What's high school?" a naïve Goten asked. Gohan said.

"But mom, why do I need to go to high school if I probably know more than the teachers themselves?"

"No Excuses, Gohan you will go to high school because you need to get your degree, need to make friends your own age and I…I want grandchildren I'm not getting any younger you know. So we will go to the high school today to get you enrolled, get your schedule, and for you to get to know the teachers, principal, and school grounds and you start school tomorrow." answered Chichi to Gohan's question.

"By "we" you mean Gohan and you, right?" a curious Goku asked.

"Yes and you as well Goku." replied a calmed Chichi.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!! This can't be happening to me, _thought Goku, _I got to find a way out of this oh come on Goku think harder_ then he saw his salvation sitting and eating right next to him _yes I go it. _

"Gosh Chichi I forget to mention that I promised Goten that I would play with him all day so I guess I can't go to the school with you, sorry but if I don't keep my promise than Goten will never trust me again." called out Goku as he dragged a clueless Goten out the door, but suddenly came back into the house for his breakfast and ran back out. When they were far away from the house, Goku scratched his head and thinking_ wow that was a close one. _

Gohan and Chichi blinked a few times then Chichi broke the silence by saying, "Well that's your father alright. Anyway let's go Gohan we're going to be late I'll be calling the flying nimbus so come on son."

Gohan still shocked of how his father was able to get out of this situation while he couldn't surprised him because as many knows Goku isn't the brightest crayon in the box but he had to obey his mother or else.

About an hour later Chichi and Gohan were walking towards a huge building (they started to walk since they got in the city because they didn't want unnecessary attention) know as: Orange Star High School. When they entered the school, they saw it had a lot of space and many classrooms and then they saw a door with a sign that read FRONT OFFICE. As they entered nice secretaries greeted them so Chichi told her why they were there and were directed straight to the principal's office. In the principal's office, Mr. McKnight, greeted them just as nice as the secretary and congratulated Gohan for his perfect score on the entry exams (Chichi made Gohan take some exams and Gohan didn't even know why well now he knows).

"Well Gohan Son, you will be a great addition to the Orange High student body. Look son, your mom just needs to fill and sign some entry papers so you can walk around the school so get to know the building so you won't get lost tomorrow." suggested Mr. McKnight.

"Ah...Err...Well sure why not, right. May I go, mom?" answered Gohan.

"Well of course, Gohan go head but meet me back here in about half an hour to an hour, ok?" Chichi replied.

"Sure mom whatever you said." yelled a happy Gohan to his mother as he ran out the door.

Gohan was walking through the classrooms, hallways, gym, and library and finally and probably his favorite places in the whole school the cafeteria.

Gohan was about to head back to the front office when it happen he bumped into someone, well a girl cause she screamed like one, but he caught her before she fell and caught her books with another hand.

He was about to said 'I'm sorry or excuse me' but he stopped as he looked into _her_ beautiful blue eyes....what was more surprising was the surprised girl was staring into _his_ black eyes.

* * *

Well that the **first chapter **of my **first **fan fiction story.

**What** did you guys think about it? **Is** it good or not? **Can** this story be continued to become a great hit? **Do** I have what it takes to become a good author? **Suggestions are accepted as well!!!!!!**

**Please review**, good or bad, I won't take it offensively, but I need to know.

'_Wow that's a beautiful girl and those blue eyes are hypnotic to me_' thought Gohan.

'_Man, he was so cute... I can't think like that I just met the guy and I have a boyfriend_' thought Videl.

Next Up in _**SECRETS REVEALED**_

Chapter 2: _**FORBIDDEN ATTRACTIONS**_


	2. Forbidden Attractions

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Dragonball Z or anything that deals with it**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated but school has left me no time for me and I think they're doing it on purpose, don't you?**_

_**I also realized that I spelled "revealed" wrong several times but bear with me. I don't know why my computer didn't catch that but I'll recheck. **_

_Last Time In __**Secrets Revealed**__:_

He was about to said 'I'm sorry or excuse me' but he stopped as he looked into _her_ beautiful blue eyes....what was more surprising was the surprised girl was staring into _his_ black eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Forbidden Attractions**

The two strangers looked into each other's eye for what it seen to be an eternity.

Gohan realized what he was doing and broke the silence by saying, "Um...Uh...I'm Sorry I was not looking when I started walking and here are your books back."

The startled girl came back to earth from daydreaming and replied, "No, it was my fault I shouldn't carry more than I can handle." She took the books from his hands._ 'What was she saying _she thought _she should be telling him to watch where he's walking or who he thought he was grabbing her like that?'_

"Of course not I should have looked behind me _before_ I decided to walk backwards. Anyway my name's Gohan and your name." quickly commented Gohan and smiled.

'_Wow he has a great smile...no what I'm saying' "_Well fine you can take the blame if you want and my name is Videl." she answered him.

"Videl…that's a cool name." mentioned Gohan.

"Umm…thanks, so are you new here cuz I have not seen you around or in the city?" questioned Videl curiously.

'_Oh man why did she have to ask that? Well maybe I should twist up part of the truth.'_ He thought. "Well yes I'm new to the city but I do live near here and I been homeschooled since I remember." He responded her.

"Oh wow homeschooled all your life? You are going to have it tough here, then." A surprised Videl answered.

"Yeah I kind of thought so but at least I know _one _person that goes here." responded Gohan while looking at her.

"Yeah I guess you do," she whispered not meant for Gohan to hear but Gohan could hear it anyway. Then she looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "Oh man look at the time I'm so late to meet up with my dad, well I got to go but nice meeting you." Videl said while looking at Gohan. She started to walk from the stranger she just met.

"Well I guess I'll see you around tomorrow." Gohan replied as he saw her walk away. '_Wow, that's a beautiful girl and those blue eyes are hypnotic to me. Gohan, what's happening to you?_

As Videl sprint into a jog, she thought '_Man, he was so cute…I can't think like that I just met the guy and I have a boyfriend. I just can't get him out of my mind.' _Videl hurried to her house where she was going to meet up with her father, Hercule Satan.

Gohan raced back to his mother, who was waiting impatiently at the door of the office on him.

"Gohan, finally where were you all of this time?" Chichi asked curiously at her oldest son.

'_I can't tell her that I met a girl, she'll give me the grandbaby talk…again._' He thought quickly and finally replied "I got caught p looking at all the classroom and especially looking around the lunchroom."

"Oh Gohan, it's always food with you, you're just like your father. Well let's go home for lunch." reported Chichi watching her son's eyes widened with excitement at the sound of food.

With Gohan wanting food badly, Chichi and he made it back home in less than half an hour just to find Goku and Goten already eating. Chichi fixed up more food for them and herself.

Gohan left for bed after saying goodnight to his parents and younger brother. Looking up at the ceiling in his room, Gohan started to think of everything that happened to him today, '_First, he found out that he had to go to high school tomorrow and second, he met Videl, a girl whom he couldn't get out of his head, but one thing was correct tomorrow was going to be a big day for him.'_

It was around 6:30 in the morning and Gohan was still sleeping until Chichi yelled, "GOHAN Hurry Up, you have to get really for school and breakfast is at the table. With that Gohan was up and getting ready to go to school.

"Good morning everybody." Gohan said as he appeared through the kitchen's door.

"Good Morning son." replied Chichi, who was cooking more breakfast.

"Good morning, Gohan." Goku and Goten said at the same time while stuffing their faces with food.

Gohan quickly devoured the food his mother put in front of him.

"Bye I'll see you guys after school." shouted Gohan as he left his house half an hour after he finished his breakfast.

'_Oh my baby is going to high school. They grow up so fast!'_ thought Chichi as she saw Gohan fly off into the sky.

'_Man_ _I won't have a sparring until Gohan comes back, or maybe I can spar with Goten?_' thought spaced out Goku

As Gohan flew fast in the sky, he thought about how his first day was going to be? Who he was going to meet? Was he was going to see Videl again?

Gohan reached the city limits so he decided to start walking to school. He was about two blocks away from Orange Star High, when he heard screaming and gunshots. He saw robbers robbing a bank and keeping the manager prisoner. Gohan wanted to help but if he did his power would be exposed. He then realized that he could transform into a super saiyan and help out those people.

In a dark alley, Gohan transformed and raced to the scene of the crime where he encounters three muscular men (of course not more than him) that were holding the manager captive.

"What do you what, Blondie?" The first man asked as he looked at the super saiyan Gohan.

"If you don't want any problem, you better get out of our way." threatened the second guy.

"Kid you better go play with kids your own strength cuz we're not going to play nice." joked the third man.

Gohan starred at them while they talked and stood there quietly. Then he moves so fast at no one sees him until the first guy was down on the ground. Gohan quickly goes for the second man and punches him in the gut. Just as quickly as he disposed of the first two men, Gohan disposed of the last one.

The police got to the crime scene and thanked the young warrior. Gohan flew into the dark alley and transform back to his normal self. Then he looked at his watch and saw that he was going to be late if he didn't start to run. Gohan kept running fast until he bump into something or someone.

He landed on top and saw that he bump into _Videl, _who was knocked out cold because she hit didn't know what to do so he brought her up against a wall of a building and started tapping her cheek to make her wake up.

"Videl, Videl, come on wake up, Videl." Gohan called out to the knock out Videl. Gohan repeated his process for about five minutes but she didn't wake up and he started to get worried. He decided to take her to the nearest hospital and with that Gohan picked up Videl in his arms.

Videl then slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she was being carried by _Gohan._ "Put me down, now!" Videl cried out.

Gohan quickly obeyed the girl and put her down on the ground. He then apologized and told her what happen and that he was just trying to help.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just don't like to be carry by anyone." She replied to his explanation.

"So I noticed," Gohan said grinning at Videl, "anyway what are you doing running away from the high school, are you ditching?

"No I'm not ditching, I was just going to see and help the people stop that robbery." replied Videl quickly.

"Well sorry but how could you help those people out, the robbers were really muscular. I don't think that you could do much of damage to them." Gohan asked Videl.

"Actually I have being training martial arts since I was seven so I could do a lot of damage." Videl replied to a very surprised Gohan.

'_Wow she's being training since ten years ago that means she's pretty strong._' Gohan thought as Videl replied to his question. "Oh wow you're really strong, I misjudged you." Gohan replied while Videl was just shaking her head in agreement.

Both Gohan and Videl zoned out looking at each other for a while until they heard the school bell ring.

Videl eyes widened. "Oh crud, we're going to be late for the first day back to school!"

"No, no, no, I can't be late my mother would kill me." Gohan yelled at Videl's remark.

They sprint into a fast run toward the school without stopping until they crossed Orange Star High's front door.

In between breaths, Videl said, "Umm…Gohan I have to head to class now. Anyway I guess I'll see you around, bye." Gohan was going to going to say something back but he didn't see Videl anywhere anymore.

Gohan decided to find his first period class, which was biology. The teacher, Mr. Butler, introduced him to the class and allowed him to come on. Gohan was really nervous as he entered the biology classroom and his eyes quickly focused on all of the other students. Suddenly, his eyes stopped and looked at a blue-eyed pigtails girl, it was _Videl. _

Mr. Butler told Gohan to tell the class a little about himself. Gohan nodded nervously. "Well there's not much to say my name is Gohan Son, I always lived outside of the city and have being homeschooled since I was young."

"Hey are you relative to Goku Son?" a curious boy asked.

"Oh yeah, he's my father." Gohan replied calmly.

"So do you know martial arts?" a red-haired girl asked.

"Yes." Gohan answered calmly again. This caused a lot of commotion in the classroom because everyone knew that Goku had won the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament.

'_Wow why didn't he tell me that his father was Goku Son or that he knew martial arts? Well I guess I'll have to ask him later.' _Videl thought.

"Well Gohan also got perfect scores on all of his entry exams." Mr. Butler pointed out which caused Gohan to blush a little. After that Gohan was instructed to take his seat so he started up the stairs when a voice called out to him.

"Hey Gohan, here's an empty seat."

Gohan saw that it was a girl with short blonde hair and she was sitting next to Videl.

"Thanks umm…" Gohan tried to replied but realized that he didn't know who she was.

"Erasa" she answered like reading his mind still looking at him weirdly.

'_What's Erasa doing, she just met the guy and she's already flirting with him.' _Videl thought as she felt a new strange emotion in her. (Jealously)

"This is Videl and Sharpener." Erasa pointed at the girl he already met and a guy with long blonde hair.

"So what do we have here, a fighting nerd boy, right?" Sharpener said mocking Gohan.

Gohan sat down next to Erasa and looked at him confusedly when Erasa replied to his comment, "Be nice to him, Sharpener!"

"Yeah, he's new." Videl agreed while starring at Gohan intensely.

"Hey Gohan," Erasa said still looking at Gohan "Did you know that Videl's father is the one and only, Hercule Satan?"

'_Ahhh does she have to tell everyone new we meet that?'_ Videl thought as she mentally screamed at Erasa.

"Really, I didn't know that." Gohan replied surprising.

The professor then got their attention to stop talking. Gohan thought drifted from the subject since he already knew the material.

'_How can Mr. Satan have such a cool, beautiful daughter?' Gohan thought as he looked over at Videl, "Maybe we could…" _

_Gohan thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming into the wall and a brown, wavy hair boy entered and started to apologized to Mr. Butler for being late. _

"Michael, up here dude." Sharpener shouted to the guy.

Mr. Butler excused him and so Michael made his way up to where Sharpener was sitting. "Hey Sharpener and Erasa, how are you doing?"

"Hey, nothing much Michael." Erasa replied.

"Dude, we have a lot to talk about." Sharpener said.

Then Michael looked happily at Videl and said, "Hey, how's my beautiful girlfriend doing?" he quickly placed a kiss on her cheek.

Gohan was completely shocked. "Did he just say Girlfriend?"

"Umm…fine." Videl replied blushing red from the kiss. Then she looked over at Gohan (she didn't know why) and saw that his face was covered completely by his text book.

'_Girlfriend, I can't believe that she has a boyfriend, but of course she's beautiful, but I'm very…attracted to her and I mean a lot! Dang, now I know why everybody told me that I was lucky to be homeschooled because high school was full of drama. Now I'm unlucky, what am I going to do?' _Gohan thought as his face continued to be covered by the book for the rest of the period.

* * *

I finally finished the second chapter of my story and I'm already working hard on the third. I'm going to try to work on it in any free time I can get.

Did you readers like this chapter?

I have some ideas for following chapter (not the jus the 3rd one but farther on in the story) I want to know what you guys think about it:

Videl starts to get flying lessons by Gohan & her friends start to get very suspicious about their relationship.

A new enemy from the past comes back to try to kill Goku & Gohan

Gohan's friends comes over to his house for the weekend (not Michael)

A teacher decides to make all students bring their dads to class for father's day.

Videl & Gohan starts a secret relationship behind everyone (remember she's still officially dating Michael)

Michael cheats on Videl

That's most all of my ideas to make my story interesting and an update so readers know what going to be happening next.

"Well you are wearing the same clothes as the Golden Fighter Gohan and you know martial arts." Videl said starting to suspect of Gohan

Next Time in _**Secrets Revealed**_

Chapter 3: _**Orange is Gohan's Color**_


	3. Orange Is Gohan

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I don't know DBZ I'm just borrowing the characters but I do know this story since I'm the one imaging it. LOL **_

_Last Time in__** Secrets Revealed: **___'Girlfriend, I can't believe that she has a boyfriend, _but of course she's beautiful, but I'm very…attracted to her and I mean a lot! Dang, now I know why everybody told me that I was lucky to be homeschooled because high school was full of drama. Now I'm unlucky, what am I going to do?' _Gohan thought as his face continued to be covered by the book for the rest of the period.

**Chapter 3: Orange is Gohan's Color**

As the class drew on Gohan kept his head covered with the book most of the class. Videl grew even more curious of why Gohan was acting like that.

The bell rang loudly and all of the students rapidly exited the classroom. Gohan grabbed his books and made his way down near the door when he stopped because a voice called him from behind.

"Gohan, hold up," Erasa said catching up to him, "I want you to meet Michael; he's being a friend since middle school."

Gohan turned around and greeted Michael nicely, Hi, I'm Gohan."

"Hey dude, Michael's my name. Nice to meet you, Gohan." He replied while his arm rested on Videl's neck.

"I guess I'll see you guys later, I don't want to be late." Gohan hurried off avoiding Videl's eyes.

The next two period, math and world history, were completely boring so Gohan had to fight against himself not to fall asleep. Then the lunch bell rang and Gohan shot up and left the room quickly. He headed to the roof, where he was sure nobody would go, so he could eat his lunch peacefully.

Videl searched around for until she found him walking up to the roof. '_Yeah now I got him and he's going to have to answer a few questions.' _ So she swiftly lies to her friends, "Look I got to go see this teacher about a future program so I got to go, bye."

Her friends looked very confused as Videl ran off away from them. They decided not to ask and just go to lunch.

Gohan was unpacking his lunch from a special lunch bag made by Bulma for a saiyan's appetite. Suddenly, a girl's voice interrupted his peaceful lunch.

"You know you didn't mention to me that your father was Goku or that you know martial arts." Videl closed the roof door behind her and walked towards Gohan.

Gohan was surprised to see Videl but decided to counter her comment. "You didn't tell that your father was Hercule Satan or that you had a boyfriend so I guess we're even."

"I didn't because I didn't think it was important and I didn't want to get special treatment for being his daughter." Videl replied while she sat down.

Gohan looked at her as she said that. "Well I didn't think it was important to say and I won't have treated you any different than I'm doing now."

Videl accepted her defeated (weird, right) and comment on his mountain of food. "You know that's a whole lot of food I think it's enough to feed a whole classroom or more."

Gohan grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah I know but what can I say I have a huge appetite. You can have some, if you want to?"

'_He's cute when he does that.' _ "Thanks I'm really hungry," Videl grabbed some of the and slowly stuffed it into her mouth, "Gohan this is delicious!"

"Well I'll give that complement to my mom," Gohan replied before putting more food in his mouth, "so why aren't you eating lunch with your friends and boyfriend."

'_Oh yeah I completely forgot about them.' _"I wanted to ask you the questions I asked before in private so I told them a little white lie," Videl answered while she eating, "Oh and now I can't leave because of this wonderful, tasty food."

Gohan laughed a little. "So you tell your boyfriend little white lies?"

"Well only on special occasion." Videl replied.

"So I guess that means I'm special, right?" Gohan looked over at Videl, who was blushing because of his comment, and adding, "I'm just joking."

Videl gave him a little smile and Gohan returned it. They ate in silence for a couple of minutes since they didn't know what to talk about but Videl decided to break the silence.

"Gohan, you're wearing the same the same clothes as the Gold Fighter, the one that stopped the robbers from robbing the bank this morning. Are you him?"

The question was completely out of the blue and caught Gohan very distracted. '_Man I knew it was dangerous to show my real strength without any protection in public and now I'm paying the consequences: Videl's suspecting of me!" _

Gohan was really nervous because his secret might be revealed. "So Videl, why do you think I'm the gold fighter?"

"Gohan, you're wearing the same clothes as him and you know martial arts," Videl examined Gohan closely. "The only different is the color hair but the guys in the cell games could change their hair, too."

'_Oh dear God, now she's taking it back to the cell games. I have to think of something before she get's in deeper.'_ Gohan thought nervously as he looked at Videl.

"Umm…well I do know martial arts but I really don't like to fight. I'm a natural black-head not a blonde." Gohan lied quickly and hoped Videl believed it.

"Well I guess you're right you don't look like a blonde but I still don't believe you because you're really nervous." Videl counter while starring down at Gohan.

"I'm not a fighter; I'm just a normal teen guy." Gohan laughed nervously again and scratched his neck. '_This is getting dangerous, I got to something.'_

Videl and Gohan were just sitting on the roof thinking about the conversation. Videl was thinking on how to make Gohan tell her the truth because she didn't believe him one bit. Gohan was thinking on how to make Videl forget everything that involves the gold fighter and the cell games and him. Then the bell rang. '_Saved by the bell' _Gohan got up and rapidly put the empty containers in the capsule corp. lunch bag.

"I guess I better get going because I don't want to be late to foreign language." Gohan informed quickly because he wanted to avoid Videl's questioner.

"You have foreign language next too? Great I guess we'll get to know each other more cuz I have it as well." Videl said a little more exciting than she should.

"Really that's great but don't you think we should get going?" Gohan insisted.

"Oh yeah let's go." Videl and Gohan left the roof and headed to the foreign language classroom. While they were walking together, one person noticed this and was really shocked.

'_That's Videl and Gohan coming together from the roof! I'm going to ask Videl about it in private.' _

Foreign language was simply today because the teacher just informed the students about the class and the guidelines. The students introduced themselves so the teacher and the other students would know them.

Videl and Gohan talked most of the class period about their childhood and how different it was from one another. Of course, Gohan didn't mention anything about him being a saiyan, or fighting freeza, the androids, and cell well in that case he didn't mention anything supernatural.

Gohan learned that Videl's mom passed away about three years ago because of cancer, and that her father doesn't pay much attention to her because of all the publicity, and last, that Michael's father and her father were doing business together. Videl didn't give any details and Gohan didn't want to seem nosy to her so he didn't ask for any, though he wanted to ask.

Videl learned that Gohan has a little seven years old brother named Goten, and that his mom forced him to study for long hours everyday so he could become a scholar, and lastly that he lives in the 439 mountain range, which surprised Videl cuz it's a long way out of the city limits.

The next class for Gohan was gym, the class where he had to be the most careful with his powers, and it was worst because Videl, Erasa, Sharpener, and Michael were in that gym class as well.

Gohan asked the coach id he could sit out and just watched the baseball game, and the coach agree with him. Before the game even started, Erasa twisted her ankle so coach put Gohan in to replace her. He was on the same team with Videl and Michael.

The game was going good and Gohan wasn't showing any extra power than he should. He played short stop, which is the player that stands between second and third base, and got some of the outs. When it was his turn to bat, Gohan tried not to put so much force into his swings so people won't suspect but he still got homeruns, which won the game for his team.

The coach told everyone to dress back in their regular clothes so they could be ready for the bell to ring. After changed back to his clothes, Gohan walked out of the locker rooms and saw that Videl waving at him. He walked over to her to see what she wanted.

"Hey Gohan, that was a good game you're great at baseball." Videl praised Gohan.

"Gee Videl thanks a lot." Gohan replied while starring into her light blue eyes.

Videl starred back. "Gohan look I haven't forgetting our conversation during lunch and I know you're hiding a secret which I plan to find out what it this."

"Videl I…fine do what you wish but everyone has secrets and maybe I do or maybe not." Gohan teased Videl.

"Videl there you are, I being looking for you." Michael yelled while walking towards Videl with Sharpener and Erasa.

"Oh hey, I was just here talking to Gohan about the great game our team had, right Gohan?" Videl eyed Gohan to follow her lead.

"Yeah we made such a good team out there." Gohan agreed with Videl.

"Gohan you were great out in the field it was good that Erasa twisted his ankle." Michael praised Gohan and teased Erasa at the same time.

"HEY!" Erasa cried at Michael comment.

The last school bell rang and with it the student body of Orange Star High raced through the front doors. Gohan said his goodbyes to his new friends and went on his way.

'_I'm going to find out why you're so mysterious and all those secrets of yours, Gohan Son. I'm not a quitter so I will find out you can count on that.' _Videl thought as she saw Gohan walking away from the school grounds.

Erasa had forced Videl to come with her to her house because of her twisted ankle. So Sharpener and Michael decided to go to the city gym and spar for awhile.

At Erasa's house, Videl and Erasa were in her bedroom sitting on the bed. Erasa had a big bag of ice cubes on her leg and Videl was putting a pillow under it so she was more comfortable.

"So why were you with Gohan on the roof of the school during the lunch break?" Erasa asked eyeing Videl suspecting of her.

'_She noticed when we left the roof. Has she told Michael or anybody else? Man, I can hear the rumors now.' _Videl looked at Erasa nervously. "Have you told anybody about that, because it's not what you think it is?"

"No I haven't told anyone and I don't plan to if you tell me the truth." Videl saw Erasa was serious when she said that. (First time that happens)

"Ok, ok I get it. I met Gohan in the streets before school and after the gold fighter appeared. I wanted to ask him some questions about he gold fighter since he saw him, that's all to it." Videl reviled sincerely to Erasa.

"I believe you but why did you go alone the rest of us could have gone with you?" Erasa pointed out to Videl.

"Well I noticed that Gohan is a little shy so I decided to talk to him in private." Videl replied to her questioning friend.

"Cool I won't tell anybody then, but I want to ask one more question, "Erasa saw Videl nod her head for her to continue, "You aren't interested in Gohan by any chance, are you?"

Videl's eyes widened cuz she didn't expect a question like that, "No, I'm not interested in Gohan! I have a boyfriend remember, but why would you ask me that?"

"You can always dump Michael; if you were interested in someone else, but yeah who are we kidding you haven't been interested in anyone else beside Michael. I asked you that because I wanted to date Gohan and I just wanted to make sure you didn't." Erasa explained with a grin in her face.

"You like Gohan? I thought you always liked Sharpener." Videl cried in complete surprised at Erasa.

Erasa giggled at Videl's remark. "Sharpener is ok but he is such a player and he never gives me the attention I need. Gohan, on the other hand, is really _hot, _and he seems like the kind of guy that will treat his girlfriend the right way and give her all the time of the world. Have I mention that he is so hot?

"Yes, you said it twice already!" Videl replied annoyed with her friend. "So what you are going to do?" Videl added curiously.

"Well I'm going to start flirting with Gohan tomorrow at school; I mean we have 2 classes together plus lunch. He'll probably fall before school ends tomorrow afternoon." Erasa said grinning to herself.

Videl wasn't so happy about it but she couldn't tell Erasa that because she didn't even what to admit it herself.

While Erasa and Videl were talking about Gohan, Gohan was flying towards Capsule Corp. in West City. Gohan landed in the backyard, where he saw his eight years old friend, Trunks.

"Gohan, I haven't seen you here in a long time." Trunks jump against Gohan causing him to lose his balance.

Gohan tried to stabilized himself and succeed. "Trunks, I was here two weeks ago when Bulma decided to throw a party."

"Yeah that's a long time and since I'm grounded I can't go over to your house to play." Trunks replied while getting off of Gohan.

"Grounded what did you do this sometime, Trunks?" Gohan asked curiously.

A female voice behind Gohan answered his question. "You better ask what he hasn't done because this time he decided to play a prank on important business people."

Gohan turned around to see that it was Bulma talking. "So what exactly did he do?"

"He let several frogs lose in the conference room with all the people I was trying to convincing to buy our new invention. So Trunks is grounded for about two months or maybe a little longer." Bulma answered getting mad just by remembering the situation.

Gohan decided to calm Bulma down by changing the subject. "Wow that's harsh little dude, but Bulma I got to talk to you. I need your help and maybe an invention."

"Sure Gohan, what do you need and why?" Bulma nodding her head for Gohan to enter the Capsule Corp.

"See now that I started school I have to keep my powers on the down low, but there's a lot of criminals in Satan City and I want to help," Gohan looking at Bulma, who was nodding her head. "So like I was saying I want to help but I don't want my peers to discover my secrets. Well what I'm asking is if you have invention that would allow me to change clothing?"

"Yep…you are so Goku's son; always trying to help people. Well I have a watch that allows you to change between to sets of clothing, but you have to choose what clothes you want it to have." Bulma replied while taking a sip of her coffee.

"That's exactly what I need and I already have fighting clothes that I want to use." Gohan answered excitedly.

Bulma got up from her chair and went into her personal lab. Gohan was just getting up to followed but stopped when he saw Bulma returning back into the room. Bulma handed him a white watch which had a red and blue button on the side. Gohan looked at it and twisted around so he could see it from different angles. Finally, Gohan spoke up.

"Ahhh…Bulma, this is just a watch. What's it supposed to do?"

"I know it a watch I designed it! Press the blue button twice when you're wearing the clothes that you're going to wear when you fight and then press the red button to take it off and change back into your regular clothes. After that whenever you want to change again you just have to press the blue button to change and red button to change back."

Gohan stared at his new wrist watch with a lot of enthusiasm. "Wow that's so cool. Thanks a lot, Bulma!" he hugged Bulma tightly.

"Go…han… can't breathe...please let go!" Bulma was able to let out.

Gohan quickly let her go and grinned widely at her, which meant he was sorry, and Bulma just looked at him with amusement.

It was about thirty minutes after he had said bye to Bulma and Trunks and now he could see his house in the distance.

The first thing Gohan noticed was the delicious scent coming from the kitchen, which spread through the whole house. Gohan quickly headed to the kitchen where he found the rest of the family.

"Good evening. What's for dinner?" Gohan sat down in his seat waiting for an answer.

"Hey Gohan, you're finally back. I believe that Chichi is making pork, rice, and other delicious foods that I enjoy very much." Goku said excitedly at his oldest son.

"Gohan, I'm glad you're back, I was bored but now that you're here we can play!" Goten said too fast for any normal person to understand but not Gohan, who known Goten all his life.

"Goten, please calm down. Your brother is probably starving and he has to tell us about his first day at school," Chichi said while placing a bunch of dishes in front of her husband and two sons. "So anything interesting happen to you, today?"

Gohan thought about what he could say and what he couldn't. '_Yeah schools right? Well it was a new experience for me. I met a girl that I completely fell over but she has a boyfriend. I guess that I met five new friends.' _"Well mom, schools was new to me so I guess it was alright. Also I met some new people, but the classes were very boring."

"Well I'm glad that you're finally making new friends that are your age, Gohan." Chichi replied while eyeing Goku kind of funny.

"Mom, there's nothing wrong with me hanging out with the Z fighters." Gohan commented to his mom since he knows that she doesn't like for him to spent time with the other Z fighters.

"I know I didn't say anything about them, did I? Anyway, come on the food's getting cold." Chichi's comment was all the saiyans needed it to start devouring their food.

After dinner, Chichi was tucking Goten in bed so Gohan decided to talk to Goku about what he talked to Bulma about earlier that day.

"Hey dad, could I talk to you for just a minute?" Gohan walked over to his father, who was seating on the couch.

"Of course Gohan, do you need anything?" Goku looked at Gohan and motioned him to sit next to him. "OK tell me what's wrong?"

Gohan sat down besides his father trying to find a way to talk and then he started talking. "Ok, this morning before school there was a bank robbery and I wanted to help. So I transformed into a super saiyan cuz I didn't want anyone to know it was me but of course my clothes didn't change and now a classmate is suspecting of me. I went to see Bulma cuz I thought maybe she could help me out."

Goku was listening to his son. "Ok, and what did Bulma tell you?"

"Well she gave me this watch that can change my clothes," Gohan showed Goku the watch. "So I wanted to ask you if you have a gi, like yours, but without the symbols that I can have."

Goku looked at Gohan and smiled a huge smile. "Of course son I do have one and it was meant for you but I kind of forgot to give it to you. Now you can have it, it's already in your room at the left bottom side of your closet."

Gohan laughed at his dad and said "Thanks a lot dad, it means so much to me."

Gohan searched through his closet that night and found an orange gi. '_Thanks dad, you just saved my life…again." _Gohan thought to himself as he started to take off his clothes to put on the gi. After he had his new gi on, Gohan followed Bulma's instructions.

Gohan did everything and it was all working fine so now he was really to fight crimes without being discovered. It was around 11 o'clock at night so the young saiyan decided it was time for him to go to sleep.

Gohan soon went into a deep sleep and started to dream of only one thing or better said one person…_Videl._

**Please Review!!** Sorry I took a while but there are a lot of things going on but I'm trying to make time for my fanfic.

"Do I know you? I think we meet before. "What's your name?"

Gohan stood completely frozen and didn't know how to reply to the surprising question.

**Next Time In:** _**Secrets Revealed**_

**Chapter 4:** _**Gold Fighter**_


	4. Gold Fighter

1_**DISCLAIMER: **_I own nothing that involves DBZ or its characters

_Last Time in __**Secrets Revealed:**_

Gohan went into a deep sleep and he was dreaming of only one thing or better said one person . . . _Videl. _

Chapter 4: Gold Fighter

It was so early that the sun was just rising up into the sky, but Gohan was already wake looking at the ceiling and just thinking. He was thinking of many things but the main one was high school._ 'Man why did mom have to decide to send me to school now' _He could just sense that something was going to change in his life because of this decision.

Gohan had just finished getting ready for school and now was headed to the kitchen for breakfast. As he entered the kitchen, he saw his mom fixing his food, but he didn't see Goten or Goku.

"Good morning, mom. Where are dad and Goten?" Gohan asked curiously as he sat down.

"Good morning, son. I think that Goku wanted to go train with Goten some more to see his potential." Chichi placed a full plate of food in front of Gohan.

'_Man, I wish I could train with dad but no I have to go to school for things I learned years ago!' _Gohan thought to himself as he ate his breakfast fast so he could leave.

He finished his breakfast, grabbed his book bag and headed towards the door. "Bye mom, thanks for breakfast. Tell dad and Goten that I'll see them later." As he said his last words launched himself into the blue sky towards the city.

Gohan was flying high above Satan City, when he hears a scream coming from one of the citizens out of a store. _'Robbers again! Don't they know when to quit.'_ Gohan knew exactly what to do so he pressed the blue button on his watch. He watched with a lot of excitement as his clothes changed into his new gi.

As his clothes changed, he admired them for a second. _'Wow I look just like dad wearing these clothes. Gee I hope that I can fight as well as he does now.' _With that thought gone, Gohan then transformed into a super saiyan and flew right into the crime scene.

He stepped in front of a woman with her little girl at just in time for him to take a bullet instead of them. The bullet just bounced off Gohan's muscular chest like it was a marshmallow. "Are you alright, ma'am?"

"Yes, thanks to you." The mother checked on her young daughter to see that she was alright and then started running away from the armed robbers.

Gohan then started walking towards the robber, who was shooting at him trying to make him stop, but Gohan kept on walking completely unaffected.

"Who and what are you?" The main robber asked the Gold Fighter seeing that the bullets didn't even hurt him.

"I'm the protector of the innocent, the defender of the weak. My name is the Gold Fighter!" The Gold Fighter was walking towards the shaking men and added. "I'm also the worst nightmare for evildoers."

The man looked at the masked warrior's face. _'He's just a big joke, nothing but a phony.'_ So he decided to take a chance against the Gold Fighter and held up his gun to his face and takes an aim.

The Gold Fighter realized what the man was about to do. _'They never learn, do they?'_ Then he placed his gloved hand over the gun and completely crushed it with his force.

The robber started to shake even worse and kneeled down begging for mercy at seeing what this inhumanly man could do.

The Satan City officers quickly placed all of the men under arrest and forced them into the police cars, which took them straight to prison. The head cop thanked the Gold Fighter for all of his help.

Videl had just showed up at the scene of the crime apologizing for not being there to help them but she had a personal problem.

"Oh it's alright Videl, the Gold Fighter was here to help and he did a great job, too." The officer pointed at the Gold Fighter, who was helping to clean up the mess that the prisoners had created.

"The Gold Fighter? I never heard of him before. Do you know who he is?" Videl asked curiously as she looked at the guy with glowing blond hair.

"I don't know who he really is because you can't see anything behind that mask except teal eyes but he has incredible powers that are unreal to anyone," The officer looked at his watch and quickly added. "Anyway Videl, I have to go back to the station. Have a good day."

"_Incredible powers, glowing gold hair, teal eyes? He reminds me of the guys I saw in the cell games video dad has at home. I wonder if he has anything to do with the cell games."_ Videl thought as she strolled towards the Gold Fighter.

"Hello I'm Videl Satan and you are?" Videl stated as she faced the masked super human.

Gohan, who of course was under the mask, was completely nervous of talking to Videl but finally replied. "Umm I'm the Gold Fighter!"

"Well duh I know that but I want to know who you really are," Videl said starting to lose her patience "so could you take off that mask of yours?"

Gohan was completely nervous now but he was able to keep his cool. "Well you see if I want people to know my real identity I wouldn't wear a mask now would I?"

"Ok you got a point there but I can keep a secret so you can tell me who you are. I promise that I would never tell somebody else your identity." Videl asked the Gold Fighter as she walked a bit closer.

"I do believe that I can trust you, Videl, but my identity must stay a secret from everyone. I'm sorry but I hope you have good day. Bye." Gohan said right before lifted into the air and flying off.

Videl was taking by surprised by the Gold Fighter's sudden movement. _'I don't know why you didn't want to tell me but I will find out who you really are, Gold Fighter, I promise, but right now I got to get to school before I'm late AGAIN!'_

There were only five more minutes until the morning bell rang and Gohan was rushing down the hallway to get to his first class. '_Man if I'm late then I'll get detention after school and how am I supposed to explain that to my mom. She is going to freak!'_

In the thought that he might not make it to first period, Gohan completely zoned into space and didn't realize that he was about to bump into another person.

"Ahhh!" It was all that Gohan heard of the person before they fell to the hard ground.

"Oh man I'm really sorry I didn't mean to I just didn't see where I was going. Please forgive me." Gohan cried out while picking up his scatter textbooks from the floor along with the other person's books.

"Its fine I was in a hurry too cuz if I don't get to class soon I'll get detention." A female voice answered to his comment. Gohan recognized the voice immediately it was _Videl._

"Umm, hi Videl. Sorry about knocking you I was in a hurry to get to class that I didn't see you coming." Gohan apologized as he continued to pick up her textbooks.

"Oh Gohan it's fine my mind was in the clouds cuz I was thinking about something that I didn't see you coming from the opposite direction, but why were you in such a hurry?" Videl replied while picking herself up from the ground.

Gohan, who was standing, handed Videl her books and grabbed his. "Well you see if I'm late to class again I'm going to get detention which I don't want to get cuz my mom might actually kill me if I do." Gohan said finishing up with a big grin.

"Really, me too. The teachers think that I use my service with the police to some skip classes so now I have to get to my classes on time or I get detention, unless there a huge crime then I'm excuse. So what class are you going to now?" Videl replied as she started walking down the hall with Gohan.

"Jajaja, so you too ha. I'm going to biology. What class are you going to now?" Gohan responded as they strolled down the hallway.

Videl rolled her eyes at his comment. "It's not funny, I'm trying to help the city and I just getting in trouble because of it. Anyway I'm going to math, but I so do not want to deal with that boring teacher right now."

Gohan walked in front of her and then started to walk backwards so now they were facing each other. "Hey, calm down I was just joking. I know that you have good intentions." Gohan gave her a huge smile. "I don't like that teacher either but I just sit in the very back and fall asleep, she doesn't even notice."

"Jajaja, really and it works! Well I guess I'm going to try that now." Videl laughed as they came close to her classroom.

"Well you can laugh now but when you find out that it works then you'll be thanking me." Gohan said stubbornly.

Videl laughed. "I'll let you know after class, ok. I got to go in now so I'll talk to you later, Gohan. Bye." Videl said before disappearing through the door of the math room.

Gohan walked to the door next to the math room, which was the biology classroom, and entered it silently.

"Mr. Son, how nice of you to finally join us today. Would you mind explaining why you are late, again?" Mr. Martinez yelled angrily.

'_Oh great, now because I was talking to Videl I forgot that I only had five minutes to get to class. Man detention here I came.' _Gohan thought to himself as he stared into his teacher's angry eyes. "Well...you see...the thing is Ahhh I overslept." Gohan answered nervously.

"Oh you overslept...again. Ok how about this so you can get a good rest why don't I give you detention and you can sleep there if you don't get caught of course or you'll just get detention again. Do you like that idea Mr. Son?" His teacher said with irony in his voice.

Gohan just kept staring at him unfazed by his words. "Well I don't like it but I don't think I have a choice. Aren't I right?"

"You are completely right, Gohan. Now have a seat you have interrupted my class long enough." Mr. Martinez replied while walking back to the board. "Oh and Gohan detention is today from 3:00 to 5:00 be there."

Gohan signed deeply and walked to his seat at the back of the room.

As Videl entered her classroom, she noticed that her teacher gave her a scorning look. She then realized that because she was walking and talking with Gohan she forgot that she had to get to class in a hurry. _'Oops!!'_

"Miss Satan, well I didn't know there was a crime this morning. Why don't you tell us about it?" Videl's math teacher asked suspicious at her student's tardiness.

Videl swallowed hard. "Actually there was a bank robbery this morning so that's why I'm late." _'Oh come on buy it, buy it, please. I don't want to _go_ to detention._' Videl added mentally.

"Oh yes I think I did hear about that, but I do believe that the crime was all taking care of by the Gold Fighter and I didn't see you in the crime scene meaning you weren't at the bank so you weren't able to help. So Videl where were you that kept you from coming to school on time?" Miss Hill pointed out as Videl looked at her nervously.

'_Come on, Videl think of something and fast.' _ "Well you see the thing is that....I was there when the crime happened but stopped by to make sure that the citizens were ok afterward..." Videl replied trying to hide her nervous voice.

"Really Videl, that's awful kind of you but that's still no excuse!" Miss Hill was now staring at Videl to see what she would come up with next.

"But...But...But..." Videl shuddered out of control.

"No buts, Videl. Now do you have a good explanation or not." Miss Hill asked angrily.

'_Oh man!' _"When's detention?" Videl asked disappointed that she couldn't fool her teacher.

Miss Hill smirked. "3:00 to 5:00 today and Videl don't be late to that either or you'll get another day of detention...

"I wouldn't _dream _of it." Videl replied sarcastically. _'Man well I guess I got no choice. Michael will just have to go to the mall alone today.'_ Videl sat down at the very last seat on her row and decided to take Gohan's advice and take a nap.

The bell rang and Mr. Martinez dismissed the class. All of the students started rushing out of the classroom door.

Gohan began to pick up his books and pushed them into the book bag. He was just a step away from the exit when he heard Mr. Martinez talk.

"Now Gohan I hope you wouldn't forget about detention this afternoon."

Gohan turned around to face his biology teacher. "Of course, Sir. I wouldn't forget."

"Ok then, you may leave now. We wouldn't want you to be late to your next class and get detention again." Mr. Martinez said while going through some papers.

Gohan walked out of the classroom and headed towards his locker. He spun the lock around to match his combination and opened his locker. Gohan place his biology book inside the locker and took out his history book. He was just about to close his locker when he felt someone jump on his shoulders.

As Gohan turned to see who it was, Videl hit the lockers lightly with her back. "Hey Gohan, What's up?"

"Nothing much, how about you?" Gohan asked while having one hand on the top of his locker and the other rubbing the top on his head.

Videl rest against the lockers. "Well I came here for two things: one is to apologize..."

Gohan cut her off. "For what?"

"Well I took your advice you gave me before class, I sat in the very back and fell asleep and the Miss boring didn't even notice. Thanks and sorry I didn't believe you before"

Gohan finally understood what Videl was talking about. "Oh that, sure no problem. I'm glad I could help and you don't have to apologize to me for that."

"Oh and the second thing, well...." Videl then punched Gohan on his arm playfully.

Gohan didn't even feel it but decided to play along, so rubbed his arm. "Hey, what was that for?"

"That was for getting me into detention." Videl replied pretending to be angry.

Gohan looked at her as she talked. "Jajaja really. I got detention too, but how is that my fault?"

"You were the one that bumped into me and held me up by talking to me. So do me a favor and ignore me next time, ok." Videl said rolling her eyes.

Gohan looked at Videl with disappointed and sad glaze. "Well, ok if that's what you want. I will." Gohan then closed his locker and turned his back to Videl and started walking away when he heard Videl laugh.

"Not right now, you big goof! When we were late for classes just tell me. 'Videl, we got to go or we're going to be late again' or something like that." Videl explained as she tried to hold in a laugh.

Gohan turned to face her and gave her the famous Son grin. "You know you could just say so before, but ok I'll keep that in mind."

"Well I got to go class but please come and sit with us at the table outside in front of the school for lunch." Videl asked as she glazed at her watch.

Gohan thought about it quickly and decided to say yes. "Ok I'll be there, but you better tell your friends about my eating habits so they won't be surprise when I start eating.

"I don't think anything I say will stop them from being surprise." Videl laughed. "Well I got to go but I'll see you at lunch, foreign language, and of course detention."

Gohan smirk at her last word. "Sure thing, I'll be there for all three especially the last one."

"Ok, Bye Gohan." Videl replied as she started walking down the hallway.

Gohan stared at her as she started to disappear between the other students. "Bye, Videl." Then he too began walking down the hallway, but in the opposite direction as Videl, towards his history classroom.

Gohan's next two classes, math and English, were boring the teachers were going over what the students last learned in their previous school year. The lunch bell rang and Gohan stood up so he could begin pack up his books.

Gohan walked outside and reached for the table where Videl and her friends were sitting until he found them. He saw Videl just about to sit down next to Michael, who was already eating, and then his eyes moved to the opposite side and saw Erasa and Sharpener beginning to open her lunch.

Gohan began to walk towards the five friends and called out to them when he was a few steps away. "Hey guys!"

"Gohan! Hey." Erasa cried out at the first site of Gohan.

Michael and Sharpener saw Gohan approaching and responded. "Hey dude, what's up?"

Gohan was going to speak but was cut off by Videl. "I invited Gohan to have lunch with us since he's new and doesn't have many friends yet. It's cool, right guys?"

"Sure no prob." Erasa, Michael, and Sharpener replied at the same time.

"Well hey Gohan you can come sit next to me." Erasa added while scooting over to give Gohan some space to sit.

Gohan sat down next to Erasa then started to unpack his lunch from his lunch bag. He was finishing placing his lunch on the table, when he glanced at his friends and noticed they were all staring wide-eyed at his mountain of food except for Videl, who was laughing.

"Ok guys calm down. You see Gohan has a huge abnormal appetite."

Sharpener and Erasa nodded their heads but they continued to stare at Gohan.

"How do you know that, Videl?" Michael asked his girlfriend

Gohan glazed at Videl, who was a little taken back by Michael's question, and then turned his attention to Michael. "I told her when she invited me to have lunch with you guys, Michael." Gohan replied cutting in before Videl could speak.

Michael stared at Gohan and replied. "Ok."

"Guys come on, let's eat. We only got half and hour." Erasa yelled trying to change the subject.

"Erasa's right, you know." Sharpener agreed.

The five friends began to eat their food in silence. Gohan was swallowing his food, instead of eating it, down hid mouth when he was interrupted.

"Hey Gohan, can I have one of those eggrolls?"

Gohan stopped eating and looked up. "Umm...Ahhh...sure thing, Videl." He handed her a plate of eggrolls. "Do you guys want some, too?"

"No thanks." Sharpener responded.

"Yeah, I'm full, dude." Michael replied.

Erasa reached over the table to the plate of eggrolls. "Well I think that I'll get some, too. They look delicious!"

"They are!" Videl chewed on her second eggroll.

Erasa was now on her third eggroll, while Videl was on her fourth.

"Hey Erasa I think we should stop, I might get hungry in detention." Videl said while chewing her final bits.

"DETENTION!?" All but Gohan yelled out loud.

"How did you get detention we walked together till the halls separated?" Michael added.

Videl laughed. "Well Mike, after that I bumped into Gohan and we started talking about how the teachers always freak out about us being late to school. Then we were late."

"GOHAN! You too, but you're always kind of late but never completely late." Erasa cried out.

Gohan grin his big grin. "I know but I totally woke up late then Videl _bumps_ into me."

"Hey, hey it was completely my fault you were the first to talk remember." Videl defended herself.

"Well you continued with the conversation, so I guess it's both of our faults." Gohan replied.

"HEY GUYS!!" Sharpener yelled till he had all of his friends' attention. "Enough when do you two have detention?"

Videl and Gohan glazed a quick glaze at each other. "I have it this afternoon from 3:00-5:00." They answered at the same time.

"Videl! This afternoon! You got to be joking, right cuz we're going to the mall." Michael reminded Videl.

"Yeah about that, Michael by _we_ you mean Erasa, Sharpener, and you cuz I can't go. Sorry." Videl explained as she held his hand.

"Oh come on!"

"Sorry, Mike but I can't skip this cuz I'll just get in bigger trouble, maybe during the weekend ok." Videl looked at him with a puppy dog face.

'_Why can't she look at me like that? I would give her anything for just one look like that from her.' _Gohan shook his head. _'Gohan there is something seriously wrong with you. Stop thinking like that.'_

"Hey Videl, can I talk to you in private for a second?" Gohan heard Michael whispered to Videl in a voice barely hearable by human hearing.

Videl nodded her head. "Be right back, guys." Videl and Michael headed off away from the table. Gohan just followed their movements with his eyes.

"So what did you want to talk about in private?"

"Gohan." Michael stared into her eyes.

"Gohan? What about him."

"Videl, I don't know I just think he's different, a lot more different than we think. Plus he got you in detention which has never happen before."

Videl giggled. "Michael, yeah he's a little different so what difference can be a good thing too. You know what I just think you're jealous."

"I am not. It's just what I think" Michael responded with blush of his cheeks.

Videl smiled. "Ok whatever you said but just give him a chance he seem nice enough, plus I'm dating you, aren't I?" Videl lightly kissed his lips.

Michael smiled back. "Yeah, you're right I'm just being paranoid. Let's go lunch is almost over."

Michael and Videl headed back to the lunch table where they found everyone else cleaning up.

"Hey where were you two? The bell's about to..." The school bell rang loudly in everyone's ears. "Ring."

They walked into the now busy halls and parted ways. Gohan and Videl headed towards their foreign language class. During the class, they didn't talk much because the whole class period was full of work and they had to turned it all in before the bell rang again. The bell rang and the class was over.

"Man, that class is rough."

"Haha that's just because you don't know your Japanese very well."

"Well I'm not a genius like other people, Gohan!"

"Right, Videl." he answered with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

They entered the gym where they met up with Erasa, Sharpener, and Michael. After dressing in their P.E. uniforms, they played basketball because the coach was absent. The boys played while the girls talked. The class period went by fast.

Gohan was walking down the hall to his next class when he saw Videl. "Hey, I'll see you at detention, Videl."

Videl turned around. "Yeah, I got no choice but at least I'll have some good company. I'll see you there." She said before walking into a classroom.

_Next Time in __**Secrets Revealed**_:

"Videl, we need help! A group of thugs took over the bank and they have captives! Please hurry!" Gohan heard the commander in chief of the Satan City police force say through Videl's watch phone.

'_Oh man how am I supposed to get out of detention without getting caught or having people figure out that I'm the Gold Fighter?'_

Chapter 5: _**Detention**_


	5. Detention

1**Disclaimer:** I own anything that has to do with DBZ (that doesn't mean I can't dream it)

_Last Time in __**Secret Revealed**_:

Videl turned around. "Yeah, I got no choice but at least I'll have some good company. I'll see you there." She said before walking into a classroom.

Chapter 5: Detention

After gym class, Gohan had Art I, which was an elective class that his mom placed him in. He didn't even know why but he couldn't go against his own mother.

'_His mom? His mother will freak when she finds out that he has detention.' _Gohan thought. _'I have to came up with an excuse...umm...maybe I'll tell her a new threat appeared...umm no, she'll freak out even more and tell Bulma who'll tell Vegeta, who would want to kill me afterwards. No, that's not good; oh what am I supposed to do? Dad would be very disappointed in me and I don't want that. He'll probably give a speech on lying.'_

The bell rang waking Gohan from his thoughts and he noticed that everyone was packing up. He grabbed his books and packed them into his book bag. Gohan then walked out of the classroom.

"Gohan, wait up!" He heard someone yelled behind him.

He turned around and saw Erasa walking up to him. "Hey, Erasa what's up?"

"Nothing. I am going home but first I wanted to invite you to come to the West City Mall on Saturday with Sharpener, Videl, me, and possibly Michael."

"Umm...I don't know if I can and I also have to ask permission but thanks for inviting me," Gohan said to Erasa. "I'll tell you my answer tomorrow, if that's ok with you."

"Yeah of course but I hope you can come cuz it will be more fun with you there. Well you have to get to detention, don't you?"

"Yep, I have to get going cuz I don't want to get in more trouble for being late." Gohan replied as he looked at his watch.

Erasa surprised Gohan by giving him a quick hug and Gohan returned her hug. "I gotta go, Gohan but say hi to Videl for me, bye!"

Gohan looked a bit confused as he watched Erasa disappeared through the school's front doors._ 'Wonder why she gave me a hug, oh Gohan she's just being a good friend to you.'_

Gohan turned around and began walking towards the detention room. When he entered, he saw no one except the teacher sitting at his desk.

"Good afternoon." Gohan said politely as he decided what seat to take.

The teacher looked up. "Oh Mr. Son, nice of you to show up. I never imaged you would be here in detention.

"Yes sir neither did I." Gohan said now that he had sat down in a desk.

It was five minutes till three and Videl hasn't showed up. Gohan began thinking that she wasn't going to come and she was going to go with Michael like they said they were.

'_It shouldn't bother me. They're dating after all plus I just met her.'_ Gohan thought as he continued to scan the ticking clock on the wall.

"Well I guess that Miss Videl Satan isn't going to show up. Too bad for her but she'll have to face the consequences tomorrow." The detention teacher said quietly.

A second later, Videl rushed through the doors of the detention room. "Sorry I'm late. I got caught up in something else that was important and lost track of time. I did make it, right?" Videl tried to say fast since she was out of breath.

"Yes, Miss Satan you just barely made it but maybe next time you should take care of all your 'important' things after detention."

"Don't worry professor I don't plan on having detention again." Videl replied as she took a seat next to Gohan and smiled at him.

"Ok you two if you talk I will move you to opposite sides of the room and gave you detention again and if you don't talk at all I might just let you leave a little early because I have a life too and it doesn't included two teenagers, understood?" he said as he walked around the room and then back to his desk. "By the way my name is Mr. Crabgrass."

"Yes sir!" Both Gohan and Videl said in between their chuckles.

"No chuckling either!" He yelled as he placed a book in front of him.

"Hi." Gohan mouthed to Videl.

Videl was trying to hold back a small giggle. "Hey."

Gohan stared at her for a second before he got a great idea. He opened his book bag and started digging through the folders, binders, and loose papers till he found what he wanted a piece of blank paper and a pen.

Videl looked at him like he was going crazy. _'That's what he was looking for but for what?' _Then Videl finally got it.

Gohan began writing on the paper and then slid it to Videl. She took it and it read -Since we can't talk then we'll write. He never said anything about that.-

Videl took the pen from Gohan and began writing. She then passed the paper over to Gohan. -Jajaja yeah you're right, but he's always this way I heard. He hates teenagers that why he agreed to be a detention teacher to make us suffer.-

-Umm...that makes sense he isn't the nicest fish in the pond. Oh but why were you late, you barely made it? - Gohan wrote back.

- I was talking to Michael and since I don't usually get stuck in detention I lost track of time. - Videl scribbled down on the piece of paper.

When Gohan read Michael's name, he got a little tense but he started writing again. - I guess he kinda got upset cuz you got detention this afternoon.-

-Yeah but just because we were supposed to hang out after school.- Videl wrote down and pass it over to Gohan.

Their notes continued and they just talked about random things changing the subject almost every ten minutes. Mr. Crabgrass didn't even notice since he was so into his book.

Gohan looked up to see what time it was, but it was only 3:45. -Hey, Videl only 45 minutes have gone by. - He wrote quickly.

Videl quickly turned and scanned the clock. -Man, this detention is taking forever. I wish something interesting would happen.-

It was like Videl's pleas were being granted when her police watch's alarm went off. Mr. Crabgrass' angry eyes looked at the two troublesome teenagers. Gohan saw the look that Mr. Crabgrass and coughed lightly to get Videl's attention. Videl saw the stare of her angry detention teacher but ignored it to answer her call.

"Yes commander, what is it?"

A panicking male voice was heard through the watch. "Vi...Videl! A group of criminals is robbing the bank and they're armed with hostages inside. Please help!!"

Gohan's eyes became alarmed as he heard the news that the commander of the police force told Videl. _'Armed? How can he ask her for help if they're armed? God, I gotta get out of here, the gold fighter has to be there but,' _Gohan looked at Videl then the teacher, who was still staring at them with deadly eyes. _'How in earth am I going to get out of here without my identity being discovered!?' _Gohan growled to himself out of frustration.

"I'm on my way, commander. Just hold on!" Videl's voice broke Gohan from his trance. "Mr. Crabgrass, I have to go sir."

"Miss Satan, you may go but if I hear that alarm sound again in my classroom I will give you detention for at least a month!" He said with a more deadly stare.

"Yes sir." Videl answered back quickly as she picked up her bag. She suddenly felt a hand grabbing her arm quickly.

"You got to get me out of here too if you don't it's going to be hell here with Mr. Crabby over there, please!" Gohan whispered to Videl as he stared back to Mr. Crabgrass and then her again.

Videl stared at Gohan and saw that he was practically begging her to do something to get him out of detention. She knew that the detention teacher could get really mean to the students because some of her other friends told her. Videl knew that she couldn't leave Gohan here. Mr. Crabgrass would make the rest of the detention a living hell. She knew that she had to do something to get both of them out.

"Umm...Mr. Crabgrass I need Gohan to come with me." Videl said all of the sudden that surprised the two men and even her.

Mr. Crabgrass stood up and slammed his book on his desk. "And why does Mr. Son have to go with you?"

Videl smiled weakly. _'Good question. Now what?' _"Umm...well you see he's...my sidekick! Yeah he is. Totally!" Videl said as she made up what to said in her mind.

Mr. Crabgrass gave Videl a disbelieving and sarcastic look. "A sidekick? Really! Miss Satan you couldn't come up with anything more believing?"

'_WHAT! I put some thought into that lie! Calm down, Videl and just continue saying that Gohan is your sidekick.' _Videl thought to herself. "Yeah I mean every crime fighter needs a sidekick. Right Gohan?" Videl stared at him telling him with her eyes to follow her lead.

"Right, right so true! I am her sidekick. I help her out in fighting the bad guys and stuff." Gohan said trying lie but didn't do a good job at it.

Videl gave Gohan the 'what was that' look but Gohan just shrugged his shoulders. Videl wanted to slap her forehead. _'You need some lying lessons, Gohan!' _She thought.

"Mr. Son you're new to this school." Mr. Crabgrass added dryly.

"Yes true but I known Videl for a long time before I came here and I have being helping her since." Gohan kept lying and was surprised get better.

"Then why don't you appear in any of the interviews that she gives after most of the crimes she's able to stop?" Mr. Crabgrass argued.

"Because I don't like reporters and I leave before they can get a shot of me." Gohan countered Mr. Crabgrass again.

"Ok you two, I will allow you to leave but if Miss Satan gets interviewed, Mr. Son you better be in it too or I'll make sure that you have so much detention that you'll fail the year!" Mr. Crabgrass yelled agreeing to them leaving since he was tired of dealing with the two teenagers. "Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes sir, Crystal!" Both Videl and Gohan replied as they picked up their bags and ran out of the detention room as fast as they could.

"Thanks, Videl!" Gohan said now that they were outside of the school and walking towards the bank.

"No problem but we should get going we're wasting time just talking." Videl said as she started to speed up.

"Yeah but that...I have to be somewhere else so...bye and thanks a million." Gohan smiled and quickly gave her a quickly wave. Gohan started walking in the opposite direction when he felt he was being pulled.

"Oh no way Gohan. You have to come with me. I don't need you help but if I get interviewed you have to be there." Videl said as she held him in place by pulling on his bag pack.

"Well then don't get interview and we're in the clear. I have somewhere very important to be at and you're wasting time here while you could be saving the lives of innocent people." Gohan told her.

Videl sighed. "Whatever Gohan! If reporters come up to me, I can't stop them from interviewing me. If I get trouble in school cuz of this, I will personally find you and kill you!!" Videl said dryly as she began to walk away.

"You won't I promise. There's no need of killing me!" Gohan yelled back at her. _'Now I have to transform and head over to the bank.' _Gohan ran to the alley between two stories and then transformed into a super saiyan. He then pressed the button on his custom watch to switch clothes. _'Now that I'm the gold fighter I gotta help Videl." _

Gohan flew quickly into the sky and towards the city bank. When he arrived, he saw that Videl had already arrived at the scene and was yelling at the criminals.

"Look little girl go play with your dolls and leave the grown-up things to adults! Now leave or you're going to be sorry!" A big, muscular masked man threatened Videl.

"Sorry playing with dolls isn't my thing but kicking your butts into next week is." Videl yelled back to the man.

The man scowled at her. "Little girl you just made a huge mistake of talking to me like that because people with the nerve of talking to me like that pay the ultimate price. He took his gun and pointed straight at Videl and pulled the trigger.

_**Gohan's School Schedule: **_

1st Period: English (w/ Videl, Erasa, Sharpener, and Michael)

2nd Period: Formal Geometry (alone) 3rd Period: Chemistry (w/ Erasa) 

4th Period: World History (alone)

LUNCH!

5th Period: Foreign Language (w/ Videl)

6th Period: Gym (w/ Videl, Erasa, Sharpener, Michael)

7th Period: Art I (alone - 1st semester)

7th Period: Food & Nutrition (w/ Videl - 2nd semester)

_Next Time in __**Secrets Revealed**_:

"So umm...I think we shouldn't talk about what happen unless someone asks us about it, deal?" "Yeah sure, it will be our secret then."

Chapter 6: _**Allies**_


	6. Allies

1Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball z, Dragonball gt!!!

_**Last Time In **_**Secret Revealed: **

The man scowled at her. "Little girl you just made a huge mistake of talking to me like that because people with the nerve of talking to me like that pay the ultimate price. He took his gun and pointed straight at Videl and pulled the trigger.

Ch. 6: Allies

'_No!' _Gohan thought as he watched the muscular man pulled the trigger of his weapon. He quickly sped in front of Videl to protect her. The bullet bounced of Gohan's chest and landed on the ground.

Videl didn't know what happened one second she was about to dodge the bullet and the next the gold fighter was in front of her.

"You know that playing with guns is dangerous!" The gold fighter said calmly but had a deadly stare in his eyes.

"And who might you be masked face?" The robber yelled as the gold fighter.

"I AM the GOLD FIGHTER!!" Gohan cried out to the armed man.

"Or the JOKE fighter!" A voice behind replied to the gold fighter's comment.

Gohan nearly tripped on his own boots when he heard what someone just called him. "What!?"

"You heard me, orange dork! Now leave, I don't need you help. I can handle this without your interference!" Videl kept yelling at a masked Gohan, who was freaking out.

"But, but, I was...only...trying..." Gohan didn't know what to say to Videl so he kept shuddering at seeing how angry Videl was.

"To get in MY way!!" Videl finished his sentence for him and kept glaring at him deadly.

While they kept arguing, they didn't notice that the robbers had stopped everything they were doing and stared at the two teenage heroes in disbelief. The leader couldn't take it anymore and his eye began to twitch with frustration. _'AH! I hate teenagers!!'_

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!" the robber yelled but it fell on deaf ears of the two heroes as they continued to argue. "Fine if you won't shut up, then I'll shut you up instead!" he took a grenade and threw it at Videl and the gold fighter.

Both Videl and a masked Gohan stopped yelling at each other and notice what had just happen after they heard a 'thump' on the ground below them. They looked down at the same time and just stared at the bomb. They look at each other with blinking eyes. The bomb exploded causing a huge explosion that covered everything in front of the bank but not the bank.

"YES! Finally they shut up. Now get the money and let's get out of here." He yelled at his partners.

Up in the air, the gold fighter floated with Videl in his arm avoiding the explosion. He noticed that Videl had her eyes glued shut because of the explosion. She started to open them slowly and saw that she was floating in mid air.

"Are you alright, Videl?" The gold fighter's strong and concern voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Umm...yeah I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." Videl said as he continued to stare at the destruction of the bomb.

"And who said they didn't need my help?" The gold fighter said with a hint of sarcasm.

Videl stared at him with annoying eyes. "Oh shut up!"

"Fine then let me find a place to land so I can put down and I'll then take care of those fools down there." Gohan commented as he scanned the area for a safe spot.

"No way! I wanted to fight them too and I AM! You're not my boss." Videl argued with the gold fighter.

"But..." Gohan started but was interrupted by Videl.

"Not buts! Now put me down so I can take care of them." Videl said with a lot of determination.

Gohan stared at her deeply, as in trying to read her mind, while Videl stared back at as well. "Fine plus I wouldn't be able to stop you since you're so determined. I also want to prove to you that I'm a friend not a rival like you think."

Videl surprised at his response stared at him in confusion and smiled. "Thanks a lot." She whispered.

The gold fighter lowered both of them down to the ground and quietly they advanced to the criminals from behind. Videl attacked the smaller guy, who had a revolver in his hand, but he kicked it away from him. The gold fighter attacked the tall more muscular man that without any doubt had to be the mastermind behind the whole robbery. Videl punched the guy across the front of the bank while the gold fighter kicked the other man in the back causing him to fall down on his knees. Both of the men fell in pain and didn't stand up. Then Videl and the gold fighter took quick care of the rest of the criminal gang.

The police came into the scene and handcuffed all of the robbers and threw them into the police cars. The policemen then drove off to the station.

"Thanks for everything, gold fighter." Videl said when she walked up to the masked Gohan.

Gohan stared in confusion behind his mask. _'She actually said thank you, wow.' _"Your welcome, Videl. Well I have to get going." With that Gohan took off to the skies, and quickly disappeared from human eyes. Videl watched in amazement as she saw the gold fighter fly.

In the sky, Gohan was deciding where to land._ 'Where should I land? It has to be somewhere that no one could see me?' _He decided to land behind the local pharmacy. _'Ok, now back to the bank. Oh wait! Where is it again?' _He thought to himself as he looked to one side and then to the other. _'Oh but first...'_

Meanwhile, Videl was being thanked by police officers and bank officials. Then a Z news reporter broke out of the crowd and began to walk toward her.

'_Oh great! It's the same reporter very single time.' _Videl thought as she smiled at the approaching reporter that she recognized.

"Good afternoon, Videl. Could you give us a second of your time to explain what happen in this terrible bank robbery?"

"Well I really don't have the time but please ask the police they'll give you all the information." Videl replied.

"We want to interview the savior of the day." The reporter added stubbornly.

"But I'm not the hero of this crime." Videl replied as her thoughts traveled to the gold fighter and how he saved her.

"Right the gold fighter was here and helped to save the day. We wanted to interview him as well but we couldn't find him anywhere. So shall we start with the interview?"

"I already said I had to go and I do." Videl argued but told herself to calm down.

"It will be very quickly, I promise. Please!" The reporter said not allowing Videl to leave at any cost.

"But I..." Videl began to stutter. She didn't know what to do. The reporter was not allowing her to leave and she couldn't give an interview._ 'What to do?' _

"Hey Videl!" A voice she recognized yelled behind her.

"Hi Gohan, what's up?" Videl asked giving him a weird look that told him where the hell were you?

"Sorry I couldn't find him anywhere," Videl looked even more confused than before, if possible. "Videl the gold fighter, you asked me to find him so you could thank him, remember?" Gohan continued.

"Ohhhh yeah yeah Gohan sorry I forgot, but it is ok maybe next time." Videl said catching on to Gohan's plan, whatever the plan is.

"Videl?" The reporter interrupted the two teenager's conversation. "Who is this young man? Is he your boyfriend?"

"WHAT!?" Videl yelled out with all her strength and stole a glance at Gohan, who was in complete shock as well. "No, he's a just a friend. His name is Gohan."

"Ok." The disbelieving reporter answered. "Anyways Videl, how about that interview now?" She asked again. She just won't give up.

'_Well why not...she is not going to leave me alone if I don't.' _Videl thought. "Sure but it has to be quick cuz I have to go."

After the interview, Videl pulled away from the crowd and dragged Gohan out with her. They were really glad to finally get away from everybody.

'_Wow! Does she have to go through every single time she stops a crime.' _Gohan thought as he walked next to Videl. _'Now I'm glad that I wear a mask. I probably couldn't handle away that pressure and I fought against CELL!!' _

"Gohan...Gohan!" Videl's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh." Gohan said dumbly when Videl called him.

"I said thanks, you showed up at the right time." Videl said as she took a seat on an empty bench.

"Oh no problem. I had to cuz apparently you can never get away from those predators people call 'the press'. Gohan answered said with a grin. He took a seat next to the raven hair girl.

Videl laughed at Gohan's comment. "Even though you're just joking, you don't know how right you are." Videl looked at him for a second. "Where did you go after we got out of school?" She asked suddenly to the spiky hair boy next to her.

'_I knew that she was going to ask. Curious girl! Good thing I have a PERFECT plan!!' _Gohan grinned to himself.

"What are you grinning at Gohan?" Videl asked confusedly at Gohan. "Where did you go?"

"Umm...oh nothing sorry!" Gohan laughed nervously. "I had to pick up a package for my mom from the pharmacy." Gohan held up a small brown paper bag to show Videl.

"Aha! Ok so you had to leave early and made me lie because you had to go to the pharmacy." Videl repeated disbelieving his whole story. 'He is so making it up! But why? What is he hiding?'

"Yeah that's right. The pharmacy would have closed before I got out of detention and my mom would have flipped out on me, and that's putting it in simplest form." Gohan said trying to convince before she got any ideas.

"Gohan, the pharmacy closes at 6 p.m and we got out of detention around 5. You would have had _enough_ time to go to the pharmacy after detention." Videl informed Gohan suspiciously as she saw he got _very_ nervous. _'I have you, Gohan. I know you're hiding something.' _"Anyways, I think that we shouldn't tell the guys that what we had to do with Mr. Crabgrass."

Gohan started to chuckled. "Sure no problem. But why?"

"Well because I don't want to worry or get any bad ideas. Plus I don't need a sidekick." Videl replied.

"Really…I think you do need one. If the gold fighter was there during the explosion, you wouldn't be talking to me right now, right?" Gohan said before realizing what just came out of his mouth.

Videl's eyes became more suspicious. "Gohan, how do you know that the gold fighter saved me during the explosion?"

'_Me and my big, fat mouth!' _Gohan thought. "It's all over the news. You know how these things spread. I bet the entire city knows by now."

"Umm…maybe you're right, but how did the newscaster see us if there was a lot of smoke. I would have thought nobody could see anything?" Videl thought to herself.

"I don't know but I have to go." Gohan said quickly to escape Videl. "Bye Videl, see you tomorrow."

Gohan rapidly got up from the bench and walked away from the raven haired girl. "Bye, Gohan" was the last thing he heard Videl said before he was around the corner. He then flew into the sky towards his house in the distant mountains. As Gohan flew faster in the sky, he saw that his house was growing larger and larger.

"Mommy, please I'm very, very hungry!" Gohan heard as he landed in front of the dome-shaped house. It was his younger brother, Goten, begging to have dinner. Gohan smiled to himself. _'Some things will never change.' _

"Chichi, please this is worse than taking a beating from Frieza!" Goku, who was starving so bad that he could eat a horse (maybe even more), begged his stubborn wife.

"NO, NO, NO! Goku, Goten, nobody will eat until Gohan gets here so we can eat like a normal family." Chichi yelled starting to lose her patience with her two saiyans.

"But…" Goku and Goten began but stopped due to Chichi's death stare. It could kill the mightiest of all the saiyans.

"Hey, mom, dad, Goten. Good evening!" Gohan said as he went through the front door.

"He's here, mommy! He's here!" Goten shouted and jumped up and down on his seat before Chichi made him calm down.

"Let's eat!" Goku said while he started to help himself to the rice balls.

"Not yet, Goku. Gohan need s to wash up before we eat." Chichi said she slapped Goku's hand, which was over the rice balls.

"Hurry up Gohan, I'm starving!" Goten yelled at his older brother.

"Ok, ok squirt. I'm going just give me a minute." Gohan said and quickly went upstairs to wash up.

When Gohan came down, the family began to eat. The starving saiyans were inhaling the food instead of chewing it. Chichi couldn't even eat in peace because when she tried to eat she would hear 'Chichi could I get more some' or 'mom more please'. It's difficult being the mother and wife of three saiyans.

'_Well what can I expect from a household of hungry, growing saiyans?" _Chichi thought to herself as she served Goten more rice on his plate.

"So mom, can I ask you something?" Gohan began but was hesitated about asking his mother to go the mall on Saturday.

"Of course, Gohan. What is it?" Chichi asked her son as she gave Goten his plate back.

"Well…you see I want to ask you if you would give me permission to go with some friends to the West City Mall on Saturday." Gohan's voice got lower and lower with every word.

"Gohan I sent you to school to get an education not to waste your time at shopping malls!" Chichi said calmly but with a frown on her face.

"But mom, it's only going to be a few hours on Saturday. I promise to study extra on Sunday. Please?" Gohan begged his mother,

"Gohan, no I…" Chichi began but was interrupted by Goku, who of course was still eating.

"Chichi, let Gohan go with his new friends and he'll study later. I'll even let him skip some training on Sunday." Goku said while chewing, although he stuttered at the end.

Both Chichi and Gohan looked at him funny for a second. "Mommy, isn't West City where Trunks lives?" Goten innocently joined the conversation.

"Umm…yes Goten that's right. West City is where Bulma and Trunks live at, why?" Chichi asked now that her attention is on Goten.

"Oh mommy! Please let Gohan go so I can go see Trunks. I haven't seen him in forever and I want to play with him again because we haven't played in a long time because we haven't been able to see each other so we couldn't…" Goten talked and talked without any sign of stopping.

"Yes ok Goten. I know I know son." Chichi signed in relieve as Goten finally stopped talking. "Gohan, you can go with your 'friends' but you will have to take Goten to Capsule Corp. and pick him up as well.

Gohan's face lit up with excitement. "Oh thanks a lot mom! Dad, you're ok with it too right?"

"Of course…Gohan…no problem!" Goku tried to form a sentence but couldn't since his mouth was completely full with food.

"Now let's finish eating before dinner get's cold!" Gohan said as he filled his plate up again with tons of food.

They ate in silence, well not really since the saiyan boys don't know how to eat quietly. The food was completely done by the end of dinner, not even a rice ball was left, Goku made sure of that. After dinner, Gohan and Goten washed up to go to sleep. Goten slept with Gohan in his room because he didn't like to sleep by himself.

"I can't wait for Saturday so I can play with Trunks again!" Goten said excitedly as he jumped up and down on his bed.

Gohan laughed at his younger brother's enthusiasm. "Hold on Goten, we don't know if Bulma will let you stay because last time I talked with her Trunks was grounded. Plus Vegeta might want Trunks to train instead of playing with you."

"Awww…but Bulma has to let Trunks play and Mr. Vegeta can let Trunks miss ONE day of training." Goten whimpered. "You have to convince her, Bulma listens to you, Gohan."

"I'll try little brother, I'll try, but I don't guarantee anything" Gohan said to his overly hyper brother.

"Thanks Gohan. You're the best!" Goten said before he finally shut his eyes to got to sleep for the night.

Gohan looked at his younger brother. _'He looks so much like dad and his personality is just like his as well.' _Gohan changed his thoughts dramatically as he began to think about the events of the afternoon. _'I think Videl is starting to trust the gold fighter a lot more.' _Gohan thought before falling into a deep slumber.

**Please RATE & REVIEW!**

_Next time in __**Secrets Revealed:**_

"We'll meet tomorrow in front of the West City Mall at around 11 in the morning." Erasa said excitedly.

Ch. 7: _**Suspicions **_


End file.
